Goldilocks (Burbank)
Goldilocks is a character and the titular, main protagonist of the 1991 adaptation of the Australian studio, Burbank Animation's film, Goldilocks and The Three Bears. It was also among the episodes featured on the Australian T.V. series, The Wizard's Tales. Burbank's Goldilocks and The Three Bears One day, Goldilocks is left home alone while her parents go out and into the woods. Lonesome and bored because of this and the fact there seems to be no one else around where she, and her family live, she wishes she had somebody with whom to play. She then gets the idea of pretending to be an acrobat and bounces on her bed, but she bounces so much and so hard that she breaks it. Seeing a ballerina figurine in a music box, she pretends she's a ballerina herself performing for an audience and spins. However, she spins so much she twirls into a dresser. When she smells something burning, she runs to the kitchen to find that it's the mushroom soup. Goldilocks leaves her home to look for more mushrooms when she trips and lands on a hole. Unaware that it's a rabbit hole at first, she suddenly hears a voice demanding that she get off the hole. The voice comes from a young rabbit named Ben, who would like her not to block his exit. Goldilocks is mystified to find and hear a talking rabbit. She soon learns that she can communicate with him because she's near an enchanted forest. After hearing about her situation, Ben tells her he can show her the way through the forest. Although she's wary of this, she goes along with him anyway. There, she meets an owl named Ollie, who offers riddles and sayings, and Ben's mother, who's biased towards people, and sends Ben home. Ollie tells Goldilocks about how to get to her destination. She comes across a swarm of fireflies that form an arrow pointing towards a cave, where she spends the night. The next morning, Goldilocks wakes up, exits the cave, and continues on her way. An aroma catches her nose and she follows it, as she's lured towards a cottage. Once she checks to see if anyone is home, she enters. The aroma comes from three bowls of porridge. The first bowl she tries is too hot, the second is too cold, but the third is just right and she eats out of that one completely. She tries out each chair, the first being too hard; the second being too soft; and the third being just right. Goldilocks goes upstairs to the bedroom and tests out the beds next. Again, the first is too hard; the second, too soft; and the third, just right and she falls asleep in it. The family of three bears, the father named Herbert, the mother named Beverly, and the son named Bartholomew return home. When they arrive, they're surprised to find Herbert and Beverly's porridge partly eaten, but Bartholomew's is completely gone; someone sat in Herbert and Beverly's chairs, which are still intact, but Bartholomew's is broken; and someone had lain in Herbert and Beverly's beds, which are disarrayed, but Bartholomew and his parents find the culprit is still in his bed: Goldilocks. She awakes to find the ursines in front of her and frightened, she attempts to escape, jumping onto Beverly's bed before crawling and hiding under Herbert's. But the bears turn out to be nice, friendly, and harmless. They're actually peaceful and aren't looking to cause any trouble. They introduce themselves to Goldilocks and she befriends them. She finds a playmate in Bartholomew and his parents watch the two riding a teeter-totter. Goldilocks then remembers she must return home, for she expects her parents must be wondering where she is. She gets off the teeter-totter, but accidentally causes Bartholomew to land hard on his behind. He cries out in pain and she comforts him. Herbert gives Goldilocks the directions to get back home. Once she leaves, a net is thrown over the three bears, they're captured and trapped. After she returns and tries explaining to her mother and father where she'd been, without any proof, they doubt her seemingly farfetched story. Nonetheless, they're just glad that she's back all in one piece. Later, Goldilocks's mother tells her she has a ticket for her to go to a circus and offers, if she's interested. She is and is delighted. When Goldilocks is in line for the circus and gets closer to a tent, a ringmaster named McNulty (who is revealed to be the bear-napper) collects her ticket and she enters. Like the rest of the crowd, she enjoys the show, until she sees her new bruin friends are among the acts performing and she takes pity on them, and their plight. Once the show's over, she goes to see the Bear family and finds them caged up in a circus caravan. A clown named Bongo attempts to stop her, but Herbert tells him he's a friend of theirs. After explaining about McNulty, Bongo hears him approaching and tells Goldilocks to duck down, and hide. Once McNulty leaves, Goldilocks asks where he keeps the keys to the cage so she can set the bears free. She manages to sneak inside of McNulty's caravan trailer (where he's sleeping) and retrieve the set of keys. Once that's accomplished, she lets the bears out and everyone makes a break for it. But McNulty is on to this and pursues them. Goldilocks tells the others to follow her into the tent where they'll be safe. McNulty follows them and they follow Goldilocks, climbing up a ladder and across a tightrope, on which Herbert rides a unicycle and the others climb on him. McNulty attempts to cut the tightrope, but a gorilla, who picked up the set of keys that were dropped, stops him. The tightrope comes loose, but Goldilocks, the bears, and Bongo land on a safety net and bounce up, and down unharmed. McNulty is left dangling upside down on another tightrope, as he desperately calls for help. When they've made it back to the forest, Bongo says that since he left the circus behind, he's homeless now. The bears offer him to live with them and he accepts. Bartholomew asks if Goldilocks can live with them too. She tells him no, because she has her own home and family to return to, but promises she'll be back to visit. Herbert mentions how if there were more people like Goldilocks, both people and animals would be able to get along well with each other and live in harmony more often. Ben sees Goldilocks again and Ollie tries to quote another saying, but can't quite get just what that saying is right, as the others laugh heartily. Personality Goldilocks is an imaginative girl and she uses the power of make-believe to relieve her boredom, although she can easily get carried away with her fantasizing and is often preoccupied. She's also sweet-tempered, caring, dependable, and empathetic or sympathetic. When it comes to ideas, she's clever at that. Physical Appearance Goldilocks is a young, slender, Caucasian girl with curly locks of golden, blonde hair and azure eyes. She wears a pink hair bow; a radical red, knee-length, circle dress with short, puffy sleeves; an electric blue, folded collar with matching chest apron; white socks; and pink Mary Jane shoes. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Titular